


Successful

by tnh1722



Series: The Blessed Lightwood-Bane Family [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, I love their family dynamics, M/M, Proud Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, Winged Alec Lightwood, Winged Rafael, slight angst but mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: The whole family is surprised and worried when Consul Penhallow drops by unexpectedly. Ever since Alec had become an angel, they were afraid of the Clave's reaction. How will the family react to Alec's surprise visit and yet another huge life event?





	Successful

“We will have four patrol groups report, two will head to Central Park to monitor the activity and two will head to the Jade Wolf. Let the wolves take the lead at the docks and provide back-up. I will post the groups at lunch once I have them scheduled. Any questions?” Alec stood at the platform in the middle of the Ops Center addressing the newest wave of demonic activity. 

After a brief silence and overall agreement, Alec dismissed the room and headed to the training room to check up on Jace and Izzy. He watched from the door while Izzy and Rafael sparred as Jace and Clary made callouts. “Rafe, watch your left arm. If it drops, she can get the upper hand!” 

Rafael took a step to the side to guard his left as Izzy took a swing at his now open right side, knocking him off balance. “Hold your shoulders in archer posture while you guard and tuck your right elbow in to protect your flank. Your staff will block the left side hit while your arm protects your right,” Alec announced as he stepped in the room farther, startling all four of them. “Go again.” 

Izzy and Rafael nodded and moved back into fighting stance. Izzy went through the same motions and Rafael did as his father instructed him successfully blocking both hits. He was then able to sweep Izzy’s legs from under her. “Whoa, thanks Dad,” Rafael said with a smile as Alec offered him a fist bump. They both helped Izzy up who laughed at Jace’s frown. 

“What’s wrong, brother? Jealous that Alec can do his job and yours?” Izzy asked with a smirk making Alec throw his head back and laugh. 

Jace threw his arms to his sides pouting as Clary patted his back. “Sorry, Uncle J, your advice was good too. Dad just knows how to explain things to me better than anyone else.” 

“I swear, you two share a freaking brain sometimes,” Jace grumbled as the others laughed again. 

“I hate to interrupt this, but I need to speak with Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” a voice said from the doorway. Alec’s head snapped up and he immediately felt uneasy. 

He stepped towards the doorway away from his family. “Consul Penhallow, I wasn’t aware of your visit. I apologize, please let’s go to my office.” 

“Consider this a surprise envoy, Lightwood. No apology necessary, I just needed to speak with you privately,” the Consul responded. Alec nodded and led her out of the room. 

Rafael put his hand on his aunt’s arm. “Tia, should we be worried?” he asked quietly as he watched his father walk away. 

“No, of course not. I’m sure she just wants to talk to Alec about the Institute. They meet up occasionally,” Izzy said trying to convince herself. The thought had lingered in everyone’s mind that as soon as Alec admitted he was an angel now, the Clave would try to remove him from the Institute. 

Rafael just nodded as the four of them left the training room, Izzy and Rafael to shower, Jace and Clary to go eat. All of them worried for what was going on in that meeting. 

\---

Magnus and Max were in the study sifting through spellbooks for a potion request. Magnus’ cell phone started lighting up with multiple text messages. “Papa, is everything okay?” Max asked. 

From Jace: ‘Consul came by unannounced, meeting with Alec now, she didn’t give a reason.’

From Izzy: ‘Jia is here. She asked to speak with Alec, don’t know why, I’ll keep you updated.’

From Rafael: ‘Consul Penhallow is here to see Dad. I’m worried, Papa.’

From Clary: ‘If anything happens, I’m willing to punch the Consul if you help me go into hiding.’

Magnus laughed at the last text even though he was considerably worried about the Penhallow’s unexpected presence. “Consul Pehnallow is at the Institute to see Dad, but no one knows why. They are all worried and wanted us to know,” Magnus said to Max. 

“They can’t make him step down, Papa. That’s not fair, he’s a literal angel,” Max ranted as he threw the book down onto the worktable. 

Magnus offered his son a small smile. “Sweetheart, everything will be just fine. Dad can handle himself.” 

“Being the Head of the Institute is so important to him, Papa. Even if he doesn’t say it. What will happen to him if they fire him,” Max asked, nearly in tears. Since Alec was taken to Edom, Max and Rafael both have been clingier to Alec as they were when they were younger. Magnus would admit that the entire family has been drawn closer to Alec. It was nearly impossible for Alec to have alone time in these past months since the abduction as they all realized how afraid they truly are to lose him. 

Magnus opened a portal with a flick of his fingers and took Max’s hand in his own. “We will be there to support him and remind him of how important he is, Blueberry,” Magnus answered as they walked through into the Institute. They found themselves outside Alec’s office in the hallway where the rest of their family was already waiting. Jace was pacing the hall as Clary let Rafael’s head rest on her shoulder. Izzy sat with Simon who was clearly trying to distract her. 

“Well, it seems like they had the same idea as we did, Max,” Magnus announced with a light smile trying to bring up the worried mood. Izzy flashed him a sad smile while Rafael got up from his seat seeking a hug from his father. 

“Papa, if they take this away from him-”

“Rafe, it’s going to be alright. Dad is strong, he will get through whatever they throw at him and we will support him through it all,” Magnus said to the entire hallway bringing the others to stop and agree with him. 

Before they could say anything else, Alec’s office door opened. “I appreciate you coming to speak to me in person, Jia. Safe travels back to Idris,” Alec said as he shook her hand. 

“Thank you, Alec. I hope to hear from you soon,” Jia answered with a small wave to the waiting family as she walked away. 

Alec turned back to his family, unsurprised that they were all waiting for him with expressions of worry. He decided this wasn’t the place or time for the conversation to be had. He walked over to Magnus who was bracketed by their sons. He kissed both of the both of the boys on the forehead and gave Magnus a brief kiss on the lips. “Alexander-”

Alec cut Magnus off deciding that he needed time alone to think about everything. “Family dinner tonight at home, everyone be there at 6. Someone let Mom know,” he said looking between everyone before heading back into his office and closing the door. 

“Shit,” Jace said as he moved to sit down, “he’s shutting us out, that means it’s bad. Do you think-”

“Jonathan, for once in your life, please stop talking. Make sure you let your mother know,” Magnus declared as another portal flourished open and he walked through alone. Rafael quickly walked off to his room at the Institute followed by Izzy and Clary. 

Max turned toward Jace and Simon. “What the hell just happened?” 

\---

A portal opened up inside Alec’s office causing him to roll his eyes. “Magnus-”

“No, nope, absolutely not. Do not try and give me your ‘I’m fine, I just need time to think’ spiel. You are my husband and we are going to talk about this together, right now,” Magnus declared with a glare pointed directly into Alec’s eyes. 

“Magnus, I was-”

“No, Alexander, don’t give me that crap. ‘I was going to come to you when I was ready...blah, blah, blah...I thought we were passed this.”

“Babe, listen to me,” Alec said softer this time, immediately grabbing Magnus’ attention. Alec stood up walked over to Magnus and pulled him into his lap on the couch. “I was going to give enough time to tell Jace to shut up and get everyone to disperse. After a few minutes, I was going to call you back in alone. I didn’t want to make everyone else feel left out by just pulling you into my office.” 

Magnus let his head fall into Alec’s shoulder. “Damnit, you...you wonderful man. Of course you were thinking of everyone else over yourself. And of course, you are right.” Alec let out a laugh and squeezed his arms around his husband’s waist. 

“Now, I’m going to explain everything, but tonight at dinner, I need you to act a little surprised, okay? I can’t have them thinking I play favorites,” Alec said with a wink.

Magnus laughed loudly as he pulled away from Alec’s shoulder. “I think that ship has sailed, darling. We all know my favorite thing to do is rub it in Jace’s face that I’m the favorite.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alec replied before placing a small kiss on Magnus’ lips. “No, seriously, we need to talk about my conversation with the Consul,” he continued, his expression growing more stern.

Magnus became worried at his change in tone realizing that Alec might have been masking how upset he is until now. “Whatever it is, Alexander, you will have the whole family by your side. I promise.”

\---

Magnus was finishing setting the table with Izzy when a loud banging sound came from the front door. Magnus’ wards sensed it was Maryse and he snapped his fingers to open the door. She ran inside, clearly searching the room for Alec. “Where is he?! What happened?! Is he hurt!?”

Rafael and Magnus quickly approached her to calm her down. Rafael tried to hug her, but she was too frantic. “Nana, it’s okay. Dad just needs to talk to us, why are you so worried?”

They all watched as Maryse physically deflated in relief. “Oh, thank the angels, I thought he was injured or dying. Jace’s message just said it was an emergency and to get to the loft. I assumed it was something horrible. I’ve been worried sick.” 

Alec walked out of his office straight to Jace who was standing in the living room, looking down with a sheepish look on his face. Alec smacked him on the side of the head. “Idiot.” Jace pushed him back as Alec walked towards his mother. “Mama, I’m fine. I just need to talk about something important with the whole family,” he said as he hugged her. 

“What happened, is everything alright?” Maryse asked worriedly, unsure of Alec’s tone. 

“Why don’t we all sit and eat? I’ll get some wine, I think we all could use a drink,” Magnus offered causing a round of laughs. 

Alec walked to the head of the table and sat while he waited for the table to fill up. After everyone sat down, he spoke up. “Okay, so as some of you know, Consul Penhallow visited me unexpectedly today to speak with me privately.” 

“What? Why?” Maryse asked while Max reached over to take her hand to comfort her. 

“Jia asked me to step down as Head of the Institute.”

All hell broke loose in the dining room at that point. Everyone was yelling, standing up, freaking out. Alec tried to reign them in a few times to no avail. Max’s words directed towards Magnus were finally the tipping point. “Papa, aren’t you going to say anything? Don’t you care about Dad?!”

“That is enough!” Alec yelled over everyone as he slammed his hand down on the table. The family stopped and looked at him with wide eyes while they sat back down. Apologies were mumbled from Max and Jace who had been the loudest. 

Magnus rubbed Alec’s shoulders trying to stop the potential of his wings sprouting from unexpected anger at the family’s reaction. “It’s okay, darling. Breathe,” Magnus whispered calmly while shooting a death glare at the rest of the table. “Now, why don’t we let Alexander continue, hmm?”

Quick nods came from everyone as Simon offered Izzy his hand, Clary tried to comfort Jace, and Rafael and Max scooted closer to Maryse. Alec rolled his shoulders to shake out some of the pain building up in his wings. 

Magnus smiled at him causing Alec’s face to grow into a smile as well. “Jia asked me to step down from the Institute because the council wants to appoint me to Inquistor.” 

The mood in the room physically shifted from frustration to relief to happiness. Maryse and Izzy immediately had tears in their eyes while Jace hopped up to wrap Alec in a hug.

“Oh my God, Dad, that’s amazing!” Max yelled out as everyone celebrated except Rafael.   
Alec, of course, immediately noticed Rafael’s behavior and went to him. As always, their brains were on the same page so Alec already knew what Rafael was worried about. “Hijo, I talked to Jia and she is letting me portal in to Idris when I’m needed there. I will have an office in the Institute here for daily work. I am staying in Brooklyn, I promise.” 

The relief in Rafael’s body was instant as he leaned into Alec’s embrace. “Thank the angel, I don’t think I could live here without you,” Rafael whispered into his shoulder. The rest of the family watched the interaction with wide smiles. 

“The Clave is officially swearing me in on Monday once I give them word that I want it. That being said, Magnus will come renovate the office at the Institute to double it in size allowing for two desks since there will be a new Head coming in,” Alec said, still holding on to Rafael. 

“Are you sure whoever they appoint will want to work with you so closely? Not that I believe you are difficult to share an office with, but I don’t want some young asshole coming in treating you like crap in your own office,” Jace responded, already on the defensive at this imaginary person.

Alec shared a look with Magnus before pulling Rafael away from him slightly to look at him. “Well, Jia has given me permission to appoint my own successor since it would be the job of the Inquistor anyway. So Monday morning after I am sworn in, I am passing the Institute down to Rafael,” Alec announced while grinning down at his son. “You are more than ready, hijo. You already have shown incredible leadership and I know you would continue to make me proud if you followed in my footsteps.” 

Another round of celebration sounded through the loft as Alec pulled Rafael back into a hug. Maryse quickly came around the table and took Alec as soon as Rafael was pulled away by Isabelle. “I am so proud of you, mijo,” Maryse said as she held Alec’s face in her hands. Everyone would admit that they had tears in their eyes at that point. 

\---

“Everybody report to Ops for morning briefing,” Alec’s voice came over the intercom of the Institute. After five minutes, the room was full and Alec stood on the platform at the front of the room. “Good morning, I have some news today for you all. As of this morning, I have stepped down as Head of the Institute.” 

The room quickly filled with gasps and whispers, mostly protesting the decision as the hunters were upset with this news. “Quiet down, listen up. This morning, Consul Penhallow appointed a new Inquistor and a new Head of the New York Institute.” More frustrations and grumblings were heard throughout the room. 

Alec motioned for Rafael to come up onto the platform. “Everyone, I am pleased to introduce the new Head of the Institute, Rafael Lightwood-Bane.” Sharper gasps were heard in the crowd quickly followed by cheers and clapping. Rafael blushed slightly and lifted his arm up to wave. 

“Thank you, I am so grateful to receive this position and have your support. I would also like to let you all know that the new Inquistor will be working out of our Institute,” Rafael announced causing another sound of surprise. “I will be sharing an office with them so please be welcoming and understanding through the time of transition. Now, I am honored to introduce the new Inquistor, Alexander Lightwood-Bane,” Rafael proclaimed, holding his hand out in his father’s direction who stepped up and waved his hand. 

The cheers were thunderous and Rafael knew that he would never forget that sound or the smile on his father’s face.


End file.
